


Cigarette

by creepy_shetan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't need words to pick up someone, Harry quickly learns.</p><p>(Originally posted 2010/6/28 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mute90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/gifts).



As he took a sip of his second (Muggle) whiskey, a spark of fire caught Harry's gaze: through the mirror behind the bar, he saw, sitting a few stools down, a rather attractive man around his own age flicking a silver lighter on and off with an easy air about him as he waited for his drink.

Only after he had a dark glass in front of him did the man pull out a cigarette from his jacket, holding it between his lips as he clicked the lighter once more with one hand and lit the tip with a wave of his other hand; no one else around them had noticed anything out of the ordinary, and Harry couldn't very well look away _now_.

The man slowly took a drag, eyes half-lidded as if it were his first smoke in months, then while exhaling a stream of smoke, he stared intensely right back at Harry through the mirror, his teasing smirk suggesting he'd felt his gaze all along; embarrassed he'd been caught yet thoroughly intrigued, Harry hoped he wasn’t blushing as he gulped down the rest of his drink and walked over.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men/Harry Potter, Pyro/Harry, cigarette  
> The theme: 3 sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/164101.html?thread=35515653#t35515653).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
